unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Studious
Dark Studious (alias Papa Palpatine) is the first ever Dork Lord of the Pith, the second being his whiney son, Dark Invader. He is the founder and leader of the Bad People terrorist group, and he is not a very nice person. He also hates cheese. Early life He started out life as a loser with no first name, so he was just referred to as Palpatine, his last name. His father was the future All-Powerful supreme lord of evil, otherwise known as Dark Plagerizer. He was made fun of a lot for not having a first name, even getting thrown into a nuclear reactor as a prank by some guys. As a result of that prank, he gained some new-found powers which he used to his own evil benefits, mainly revenge. Plagerizer saw this and began to train his son in the ways of evil. Palpatine grew tired of his father. After killing off the brother of Okee-Won Kejokee, Owen Kejokee, he killed off his master, taking on more power. He destroyed his school, he destroyed his family, and he destroyed Mr. McGee's front lawn. He then began to slowly rise up to power. Rise to power With his new powers, he began to conquer everything. He nearly conquered all of Europe and part of Canada. He then decided to ditch his name and take on a new one, Dark Studious. However though, he committed a very heinous crime, prompting the High Order to send out their agent, othewrwise known as Bowtie, to come and take him away and send him to the Pit. The Pit There, he met a ton of freaks, such as Dr. Eggman, the world's fattest man and King Dedede, the world's fattest penguin. Studious never liked the Pit very much as it was dark and cramped. In an attempt to make morespace, he actually broke open a wall, allowing everyone to escape. Unfotunately, he unwittingly released a mutagen into the Pit, which would become a problem for future prisoners. He was then given the title Dork Lord of the Pith, seeing as he conquered the Pit. The Bad People Later on in life, he met this girl by the name of Stormcrawler (real name unknown, like him). After a series of boring events, they fell in love, married, and had a son named Anakin Stormcrawler. However, Anakin was very annoying that Studious abandoned him. during that time, he met a bunch of mistfits just like him. They were all powerful, all hated and also very evil, just like him. He convinced them to join his side and together the formed the terrorist organization, The Bad People. In the past, he and his group have done many evil deeds, but the one evil deed they have yet to accomplish is t odefeat the High Order, their arch-enemies. Trivia *He is almost as stupid as his son. *It's his fault that there's a mutagen in the Pit, and by default, also his fault Dark Invader was mutated while in the Pit. *He wanted to go into politics since early in life. *His Bad People partner is Lindsay Lohan, thus making her the vice-president of the Bad People. Category:Villains Category:Losers Category:Bad People Category:Stupid People Category:Evil